Gabriel (Light and Dark)
Gabriel, also known as Loki or The Trickster, is one of the six archangels created by God. He is the youngest of the archangels seen on the show so far, but still very powerful. Although he was the very first celestial to be seen on the show, he was the last archangel to be revealed. In Season 11, he fell in love with April Clark and the two later began a secret relationship. Background Light and Dark Season 1 Season 2 Season 4 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Personality Gabriel is very compassionate towards his family. He is extremely close to his older siblings Michael and Mary. When his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, turned on each other and began fighting one another, he couldn't bear it, retreating to Earth as an escape, though he continued to serve God as an informant. Because he has spent so many decades on Earth, Gabriel holds humans in high regard. Powers and Abilities *'Archangel Powers' - Gabriel's powers as an archangel. Weaknesses Although he is an archangel, thus making him remarkably strong and very powerful, as a celestial being, Gabriel is still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even archangels possess. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Lucifer's Cage' - This cell can hold any angel, therefore including Gabriel, without any internal means of escape. *'Enochian Sigils' - Gabriel cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. *'Blood Spell' - Kali controlled Gabriel with blood spell, but she can't block his powers and abilities. *'Holy Fire' - Gabriel can be trapped in a loop of holy fire, passing through the flames will banish him and his vessel in pain, but it can't kill him. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - While lower angels can't physically hurt Gabriel, even with their own strength, Gabriel's older archangel brothers can harm him. Whilst Gabriel is powerful enough to harm them as well, Raphael could possibly only harm, if not kill, Gabriel and Michael and Lucifer, being extremely more powerful than him, can easily overpower and kill Gabriel. *'Primordials' - *'Souls' - When Castiel was empowered by 50,000 hell-bound souls, it was enough to hurt Raphael and the consumption of millions souls and Leviathan from Purgatory gave Castiel so much power that he could snap his fingers and obliterate Raphael. Weapons *'Archangel Blade' - Archangel blades can harm and kill Gabriel. *'Heaven's Weapons' - Lot's Salt could irreparably dissolve even Raphael's vessel, but didn't kill Raphael himself. All of Heaven's weapons acting together could possibly be enough to make Gabriel flee for his life. *'The First Blade' - Being powered by the Mark of Cain and therefore The Darkness, the blade can kill Gabriel. *'Death's Scythe' - As the scythe was even able to kill Death, it can therefore kill Gabriel. Equipment *'Archangel Blade' - Gabriel can use his own blade to kill his brothers and other angels. *'Bow of Faith' - A bow that can fire arrows of pure energy. It was created by God himself. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Light and Dark series Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Minor Villains Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Minor Characters Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Characters Category:Season 4 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Winchester Allies